A Day In The Life Of A Mutant
by C-Chan10
Summary: Let's Follow Kurt Around For A Day Shall We? Please R


A Day In The Life Of A 13 Year Old Mutant  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the X-men, but I own Ronnee and Lee.  
  
I got this idea when I was bored in English, And I thought 'hmm, I wonder, if Kurt was at school right now' what he'd be doing'. So I figured I should right about a day at school for him. (Most of the stuff that's in this story happened to me today) (Except for the obvious stuff such as 'porting down to the kitchen and wearing an image inducer!) Please Review!  
  
Oh yeah - I know Kurt's actually 15/16 in X-men Evolution, but to make it fit with the story, He's now 13. And in Year 8. (Second year at high school)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Kurt awoke from a lovely dream. He rolled over onto his back and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Looking, out of habit, at the place where his clock used to stand. Unfortunately it wasn't there anymore due to a recent nightmare that caused Kurt to lash out with his tail.  
  
He lay in bed for a minute, wondering whether to get up and find out what time it was, but decided against it, seeing as Evan had promised him he'd wake him up at 6:30.  
  
A loud knock sounded on his door.  
  
"Evan?" Called Kurt, sitting upright and staring at his closed door, wondering if today would be the day when he found out he had x-ray vision. (A guy can dream can't he?!)  
  
"No man, It's Bobby, Evan totally forgot to wake you, he had to go to school earlier, something about a skating tournament!" Replied Bobby.  
  
Kurt shot out of bed and began changing as fast as he could. "So vas time is it?" He called, his voice coming out muffled as he pulled his shirt over his head. He hopped around the room trying to get his socks on, then fell over backwards as Bobby replied:  
  
"7:30. We've gotta go in 15 minutes, hurry up man!"  
  
Kurt looked around frantically for his holo-watch, then noticed it on his bedside table. He grabbed it and put it on, changing to his normal form. (Well, his human form).  
  
Kitty shrieked as something shot past her in the corridors, something with a long blue thing following it...  
  
"KURT!! Your tail is showing again!" She called.  
  
Kurt skidded to a halt and looked behind him at his tail. "Ach! Crap! Not again!" He wrapped it around his waist and fiddled with a few buttons on his watch. Slowly, his tail fizzled out of view.  
  
To save time, he 'ported straight down into the kitchen, even though the professor told him not to. Apparently 'porting first thing in the morning can loose a lot of energy, especially if you haven't had any breakfast, but Kurt felt fine.  
  
Scott was the only person in the kitchen, he was just about to take the toast out from the toaster when Kurt 'ported next to him and grabbed it. "Danke Scott!" He called, stuffing it in his mouth then 'porting to his bedroom to grab his homework (which was on a disk because none of the printers worked in the house). His school bag (which had hardly anything in it) and his games kit (Which was just shorts (*drools over Kurt in shorts*) a white shirt and trainers.)  
  
He grabbed everything and ran back downstairs, just as everyone (including Scott, with a piece of toast in his hand), was about to go out the house.  
  
"Thought you were gonna miss the ride then!" Said Jean, pulling on her school bag and following Scott out to the car. "Scott do you have to eat that now? Why didn't you eat some earlier?" She asked.  
  
"I would've!" Replied Scott, looking in mock annoyance at Kurt. "But fuzz- boy stole it from me!"  
  
"'Fuzz-boy' needs it more than you!" Said Kurt cheekily, grinning from ear to ear. He hopped in the back of the car with the others.  
  
"Yeah man," Piped up Bobby, joining in with the conversation. "No offence Scott, but you haven't got a bottomless pit in your stomach, no offence though!"  
  
Scott laughed and grinned at Bobby in the rear view mirror. "None taken!"  
  
"Yeah Scott...Hey wait a minute...I don't have a bottomless pit in my stomach!" Cried Kurt indignantly as the others laughed.  
  
Soon they were at the school gates, they all got out except for Jean, who stayed in the front with Scott.  
  
"How long do you think it vill be, before they finally tell us they're going out?" Asked Kurt, whispering to Kitty as they got out the car.  
  
"About 2 days!" She whispered back. Kurt looked at Scott and Jean who blushed and looked away from each other, then as they drove off to look for a parking space he looked back at Kitty and frowned.  
  
"You're giving them vay to much credit!"  
  
Kurt walked into the school, almost immediately meeting up with his two best friends. Lee and Ronnee. He hadn't been friends with them long, only for a couple of months, but already they were firm friends.  
  
Lee had short black hair, which was spiked up at the back. He was the only one of the group that went to a drama school, and was teased mercilessly for it. Originally he was from Ireland, but he spoke with such a normal, American accent that he could've said he was from anywhere in the states and been believed.  
  
Ronnee had short, brown, curly hair. He only occasionally made jokes, but laughed so hard at others he cried sometimes. Kurt had been friends with him the longest, but due to the schools crummy organisation process, Ronnee had been put in a completely different form to Kurt and Lee, making him in none of their lessons.  
  
Kurt waved across the playground (A/N I know they don't have a 'playground' in the highschool, but I honestly don't know what else to call it!) to Amanda, then turned back to Lee and Ronnee.  
  
"Ve haven't got Assembly today have ve?" He asked worriedly. In the coming assembly he was going to be called out for an achievement award or something along those lines, and he wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
"Nope, its tomorrow." Replied Lee, as the first bell went. This meant they had to get to registration.  
  
After saying bye to Ronnee, they began walking to their classroom, which was right at the top of the building. Kurt hated the stairs he had to climb to get to them, always jammed full of kids, Kurt was constantly terrified someone would brush past him and feel his tail, but luckily no one did.  
  
They managed to get to the top of the stairs without any hassle, now they were in the maths corridors and their room was right at the end. Kurt waved to Scott and Jean as he walked past their classroom into his. He walked right to the end of the classroom and sat down in his seat. Then waited for the teacher to arrive. 


End file.
